1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and assembly thereof, and more particularly, to an electrical connector for establishing electrical connection between an IC (Integrated Circuit) and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electrical connection between IC (Integrated Circuit) and PCB (Printed Circuit Board) are achieved by electrical connectors. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulative housing. Each of the contacts has a retention section received in the insulative housing, a contact portion for contacting with the IC, and a solder portion soldering to the PCB. When the IC is inserted into the insulative housing, pins of the IC contact with the electrical contacts and tip ends of the pins are located into the insulative housing. In this case, the height of the electrical connector is larger than the pins of the IC. Even designers try to decrease the height of the electrical connector; it still can not achieve a satisfying result under this condition.
Therefore, it is needed to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above.